


Até o Final

by Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Envelhecendo Juntos, Flashbacks, Hospital, Idosos, M/M, Victuuri Velhinhos, fluff e angst, me desculpa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu
Summary: Depois de quase 60 anos de casamento, Victor adoece. Ele passa três meses no hospital, até que os médicos decidem sedá-lo para lhe dar uma morte pacífica e indolor. Quando Yuuri o visita, não entende porque seu marido está tão feliz.





	Até o Final

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till the very end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284854) by [justmeandmysillystuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff). 



> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]
> 
> DESCULPA OK, ISSO FOI UM PEDIDO, NÃO É CULPA MINHA.  
> Se tem algum pedido, por favor me mande uma mensagem em meu tumblr: life-love-and-alcohol
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  Bem vindo a mais uma tradução da Task Force YOI! Hoje trazemos mais uma oneshot para fazer seu coraçãozinho chorar e derreter de amor. Eu mesmo chorei que nem uma criança lendo isso aqui, então espero que gostem! Aliás, não esqueçam de dar kudos na original também!
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi).

“Eu lamento, senhor Katsuki.”

As palavras não doeram tanto como ele pensou que iriam. De fato, elas não tiveram efeito. Soavam vazias, indiferentes, como um placebo emocional.

Ele sabia que eventualmente aquilo aconteceria e se preparou para isso durante os últimos meses. O impacto dessa notícia nem se comparava ao choque e o receio de descobrir que ele estava doente. Essas foram as notícias ruins.  Aquele havia sido o dia em que seu “felizes para sempre” recebeu uma data de validade.

“Tudo bem, eu entendo.”

Andou para o quarto lentamente, ignorando os oferecimentos gentis da enfermeira que perguntava se ele precisava de algo e seguiu fazendo o que vinha sendo seu ritual pelos três últimos meses. Pendurou seu casaco no encosto da cadeira de madeira e usou sua bengala para ajudar a se sentar, olhou o homem que estava deitado na maca branca, tão branca que Yuuri quase o perdia nos lençóis do hospital. Ele lambeu seus lábios ressecados e não notou que estava tremendo até alcançar a mão de seu marido e se ver tremendo. Era agora ou nunca; Yuuri sabia que os sedativos não demorariam muito a fazer efeito e, assim que Viktor dormisse, ele não iria acordar nunca mais.

“Vitya?”

Ele acariciou as costas de sua mão e o homem abriu seus olhos preguiçosamente, piscando algumas vezes. Ali estava uma centelha azul-gelo, o contraste de cor contra todo aquele branco. Seus olhos eram a única coisa que não tinham mudado, que não tinham cedido aos efeitos da velhice e se destacavam jovens e belos na face enrugada. Yuuri não conseguia parar de olhar para eles, não conseguia parar de elogiar o que ainda restava, o que se manteve inflexível e familiar por quase sessenta anos de casamento. Ele viu um sorriso, covinhas se formando em suas bochechas e no canto de sua boca, sentiu seus dedos respondendo ao toque.

“Oi, amor.”

Geralmente ele perguntaria “como você está?”, mas não sentiu coragem para fazer aquilo **.** Ele não queria ouvir a resposta. Apenas continuou olhando para ele, tendo muito para dizer e ao mesmo tempo nada. O amor e a dor anulando cada palavra em sua boca e no final,  ele não conseguia falar, apenas encará-lo e segurar sua mão.

Então, incapaz de achar uma forma para substituir a sua rotina, a qual sabia que seria cada vez mais difícil após aquele dia, ele esperou quieto até Viktor cortar o silêncio.

“Você é muito lindo, sabia?” Ele disse, com a voz grogue e cansada e Yuuri não conseguia nem fingir um grunhido. Ao invés disso, ele suspirou e acariciou seu antebraço.

“Não diga coisas estúpidas. Estamos velhos.”

“Mas você é.” Ele insistiu, abrindo aquele sorriso bobo em formato de coração que era ridiculamente contagiante. “E sempre será lindo aos meus olhos.”

“Estou todo enrugado.”

“Assim como uma uva passa deliciosa.” Ele brincou.

“Estou gordo.”

“Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de sua barriga macia.”

“Meu cabelo está branco.”

“Ei, nós combinamos!” Ele tossiu ao rir “O meu sempre foi, não?”

Yuuri riu, passando seus dedo nas tão familiares  madeixas platinadas, agora muito mais finas e claras, mas ainda macias e absurdamente tranquilizadoras. Ele apenas podia lembrar o quão seu marido era preocupado sua falha no cabelo. Agora, mesmo que escasso e curto, ele ainda tinha cabelo no topo de sua cabeça.

Brincava com seu anel sem perceber, meio grande para seu dedo esquelético, apenas ficando no lugar por conta do jeito como a pele enrugada se moldou a  ele depois de tantos anos. Se conseguisse mover apenas um pouco, ele iria ver uma pele mais pálida ainda por baixo. Uma marca permanente, desenhada nele para sempre.

“Eu te amo.” Ele disse, mesmo sabendo que não significava nada. Nunca significou nada. Ele já sabia que o outro o amava, de fato, ele sabia que aquela frase não cobriria toda sua adoração. Mas tinha algo musical nela, poético. Não era o significado que os aproximava toda vez que dizia, mas talvez a intenção, o instinto, a necessidade. Ele precisava dizer que o amava. Não era uma declaração, eles tinham se confessado há anos atrás. Era como um símbolo, uma obra de arte, algo lindo e encantador para se alegrar. E era exatamente por isso que ele sentiu que deveria dizer logo em seguida “Eu te amo, muito mesmo.”

“Eu te amo também, solnyshko¹” Viktor fechou seus olhos, respirando fundo e Yuuri pôde ver ele fazer uma careta. “Eu realmente quero te beijar, mas não sei se posso me mover.”

“Você sempre pode pedir.” Ele não queria que sua voz soasse como um choro, mas pareceu. Assim que inclinou-se para beijar seus macios, adoráveis lábios, sem ligar para suas costas doloridas, temeu que começaria a chorar. Não o fez.

“Não fica assim... Eu estou bem, Yuuri.”

“Não, você não está.”

“Eu estou, eu estou feliz.” Ele disse, fechando seus olhos, sentindo o leve toque da mão de seu esposo em sua bochecha “Você me fez um homem feliz. Me deu uma vida boa.”

“Viktor...” Yuuri tentou falar, mas sua voz falhou e a frase não saiu.

“Sempre foi você...” Ele sussurrou, sentindo seus lábios estremecerem, assim como suas pálpebras. “Lembra da Copa da China, quando eu tinha vinte e sete anos e você vinte e três?”

“Com certeza.” Ele acenou com a cabeça “Nosso primeiro beijo.”

“E o casamento? Lembra como o Yurio ficou bêbado?”

Os dois riram de forma calma, ironicamente, apertando seus punhos entrelaçados.

“Eu nunca vou esquecer isso. Eu lembro de tudo, de todos os momentos que vivi ao seu lado.” Ele acariciou sua bochecha “A lua de mel, as competições, a adoção da Lori... E então, mesmo depois quando nos aposentamos, fizemos tudo juntos.”

“Nossa viagem para Paris...”

“Foi maravilhosa.”

“Entende? Como eu não poderia estar feliz?” Yuuri ainda não entendia, ele não  compreendia porque o sorriso cansado em seus lábios era verdadeiro. Era cômico. “Tudo graças a você. E sabe por quê?” Seu marido perguntou, sorrindo e virando-se para beijar a palma de sua mão “Porque você me ensinou o significado da Vida e do Amor.”

“Hmm?” Ele sugou seus lábios para dentro, vendo como a respiração do outro ficava mais lenta com o passar do tempo e como seus olhos perdiam o foco “E o que significa?”

“A Vida pode não ser eterna...” Ele fechou seus olhos, apertando de forma leve e trêmulo a mão de Yuuri, “Mas o Amor é.”

Nesse momento, Yuuri viu sua face virando gentilmente para descansar em um lado do travesseiro e a ponta dos dedos cessam. Todos os músculos relaxaram e seus lábios, gelados e pálidos, deram um suspiro profundo e, quente, em sua palma. O último.

Apenas então, Yuuri permitiu-se chorar.

Duas semanas depois, ele deu entrada no hospital. Lori insistiu que ele se mudasse e fosse viver com ela, mas ele nem pôde pensar a respeito antes de ficar doente. Os Médicos não podiam fazer nada além de adiar o inevitável e, depois de um longo mês, Yuuri Katsuki fechou seus olhos para sempre. Ele faleceu em um dezembro ventoso, na companhia de sua amável filha e tomado por um sentimento inexplicável de paz. Logo depois, quando a realidade ficou turva e mergulhada em memórias de seu marido, sua voz o chamando... Ele finalmente entendeu.   
E se sentiu feliz também.


End file.
